GundamEXE
by mattman65
Summary: crossover the Gundam Pilot's Have face OZ, Romifella, and The White Fang. but now they got a new ball of wax to deal with Megaman.EXE my first one so R&R and i'll work on the grammar
1. Jack in Gundam pilots

Gundam.EXE  
Chapter 1: Jack in Gundam Pilots  
  
AC: 197  
  
It's been 3 months after the Endless Waltz of War, Peace, and Revolution, The gundam Pilots (Trowa, Quatra, Wui-Fa, Duo and Herro) were now with the provender's An Organization to stop wars or "Fires" as they called them, Work was slow (A good thing for the provender) so Unit G (yes they Know the ironic to be called that but it was Lady Une's Idea and you don't question the boss) in they're Space Craft the Excalibur, doing nothing, Herro sitting in a chair doing Log Entry (Work always came first for him even when he was young) Trowa and Quatra playing their Music (a flute and Fatal respectively) Wui- Fa not being into anything just sat there (meditating they guess) And Duo had a Game Boy Advance playing Mega Man Battle Network 2. Besides Trowa and Quatra's music everything was quite, well all was quite, Duo Let out a "Damn" and every one turned to Duo as if by clockwork (everyone except Herro who was to busy for any in his mind "obstructions.") Trowa looking at Duo said "what happen this time" as if it was not the first time Duo did this "Damn Quickman beat me again" Quatra, putting down his Flute said to him "that's the fifth time today" Wui-Fa looked at everyone and said "More like sixth" Herro finishing his work look over and said with what only could be called an attitude (but with him it's very hard to tell) " you get two emoshal" with that Duo and with an annoying tone to his voice said " well if you guy can do any better just try!" that meant every pilot for him self.  
  
Every one of them Face Leo's, Aries', and countless other man and unmanned suit, but they did not want anything, ANYTHING to do with that game! Wui-Fa was the first one to stomp Duo's challenge saying, "Video Games are for the weak". And when to his room, Trowa trying to sneak out said " I got to check on something" and headed for the holds. Quatra was about to say the exact same thing "shoot.. uh I'll go check the uh auto pilot yea that's it" and bolted for the command deck. That just left Duo and the always-quite Herro. Herro knowing that all the routs were cut off look at duo them look at the GBA and said as always "mission accepted" and grabbed the GBA away from duo and battle away. While the Herro, GBA war was going on Trowa when down the staircase to the holds once there he flipped a Switch and Flood light flick on then with full force showed 5 mobile Suits, the Gundams, Deathsyith; Nataku, Hevyarms, Sandrock, and Wing Zero. Lying there, silent the only MS left in the world. They were the only one because after the Endless Waltz of War, Peace, and Revolution all mobile suits manned and unmanned were destroyed or that's what everyone thought, see the Boys pulled a Zech's as duo love to call it, setting up 4 dummy suits made from spire parts (of the Gundams and other parts like broken Xbox's and a delorien) and blow them up. All expect Wing Zero the mech was total when Herro used it last to stop Mairemaya by doing so made the wing zero total, so who's the wing zero there now? Well before going to mars Zechs sent Herro a message saying "Make a Zero from this, Herro" and that what they did following the original Blueprints left by the former Gundam sciences. Trowa seeing that everything was all right when back up stairs to take a nap, shutting off the lights and once again the Gundams remained were they were, peaceful guardians waiting for the day were they are need again.  
  
Quatra was now on the Bridge of the Excalibur looked out into the stars (after seeing the autopilot was alright) putting in a CD and started to listen to "the theme to 2001: a space odyssey. Quatra listening to the music looking out into the stars saw something strange out there it look like a cloud but purple and pink, electricity shooting out of it, that was an electrical storm and it was heading for them! All at once alarms went off red lights, sirens, everything went off even the pilots to Herro putting the game on pause and leaven it at the table to run up to the bridge followed by Duo and right behind him was Wui-Fa, and Trowa still a little groggy from his nap. All of the pilots run to there seats strapping in Herro ask: "Quatra what's the ships stats" to which Quatra replied "we seam to be heading for a electrical storm about a 10 miles wide in all directions." All of them know about electrical storms from when they lived in the Colony they were bad and worst yet they wreaked untold havoc on anything electrical. All the boys could do was to shut off everything and ride it out. Flipping switches and turning knobs shutting off engines, light, everything except life support, all went off just as the storm hit, everything but the GBA, at first all was dark on the bridge, then a little white light was glowing in the back and it grow and grow Duo, saw it first " did you guy leaved a light on." He said "no not me", "nope all systems are offline" came the response from Herro and Quatra. "Then what." Duo suddenly remembered what it was "CRAP" Duo said as he shot from his seat and ran to the rest area, all the others look at what happen and got up to there seats to what Duo could be up to. When the got there they stop dead in there tracks bumping into Duo in the processes there on the table was the game boy pulsing a white light and it grow and grow glowing brighter and brighter, all Duo could say "HIT THE DECK IT"S GOING TO BLOW!" and that did not need to be said twice as all of them ducked as the GBA flashed. In space the Excalibur still in the storm, glowed brightly like a sun then as the light faded all that was left was nothing no trace of the ship could be found not even a shard of paint of hull as if it did not existed at all. 


	2. Chapter 2 ACDC town’s new arrivals

AN: hi sorry I didn't do this the last time. Gundam Wing and Megaman (any one really) are not mine they are the property of Bandai, and Capcom. Also I am not making profit from this (If I did I would be in so much trouble) ok now that's settled LET'S ROCK! ===============================================================  
Gundam.EXE  
Chapter 2 AC/DC town's new arrivals  
  
AC/DC Town, 20XX AD  
  
The Excalibur sat in a clearing over looking a small suburb. Inside the ship laid 5 teens bodies the Gundam Pilots, looking like a bunch of football players in a pile up for a loose ball on the 50-yard line. All of them having thee eyes close thinking that this was the end. Duo was the first one to open their eyes. Seeing that nothing was wrong (and see that he was intact) "guys could you please GET OFF!" with that all of them jump to there feet (not wanting to have any more yoie joke from the g-pub at there expense) and rush to the bridge, when they got there the sight of Green and Brown welcomed them, "when did we land on earth?" Duo asked confused every one quietly took they're positions Quatra looked at his Scanners "what the hell" "what's up". Duo asked seeing his teammate and Best friend panicking.  
  
"My Scanners say we are in the year 20XX."  
  
"20XX? Is that AC or BC [1]."?  
  
"No just 20XX." Quatra said to Duo.  
  
"Also there appears to be a town about 5 miles from here" Quatra said and with that another bunch of alarms and red lights went off Herro killed it with a press of a button. "What was that about" Trowa asked "it seams that there is a problem in the Hanger with. with THE GUNDAMS!" Duo said witch was scared of for onerous reasons with that all the pilots' race torwes the hangers.  
  
When they got the Gundams, were surrounded by a soft white cocoon of light with almost look the light that engulfed the ship, and this light grow brighter and intenafid and with one bright flash the gundams the one thing that stopped OZ, Romafella and White Fang and Mariemeia from taking over the earth over and over again were gone what was there however what was there were 5 things that almost look like Cell phones floated to the now bewilder Pilots each one barring the colors of the gundams Herro's was Red, White and Blue, Duo's was Black and Gray, Quatra's was Blue and White and Trowa's was the same but with two Gold things coming out of the sides, Wui-Fe's was Green, and White with a face of a Dragon in the cover. All of them look at there "cell Phones"{what this is from the Game not the show and that's what they say in the manual -matt} and opened them what came next was "could some one get the name of that Partial beam that hit me". =============================================================== Megaman- Hey when do I come into play  
  
Matt- hold your horse Mega I got to get the Gundam down then you can "play with them" Megaman- ok I just hope those boy got Metalife. Everyone just looks at him and facefules Matt- ok please everyone ignore Megas and Review and also if you be so kind help me with the Gundam personalities. Thanks so much. Till next time this is Mattman Logging out. 


End file.
